Aku mengingatmu
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Festival budaya kali ini membawa Tengen pada ingatan tentang perpisahan dirinya dengan Zenitsu yang terjadi dulu. [3rd Project 26 #01]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Agatsuma Zenitsu, Uzui Tengen,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #01**_

_**I'm yours : Past**_

**Aku mengingatmu**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Hey-hey, dengar." Inosuke tiba-tiba saja mengabil tempat di antara Zenitsu dan Tanjiro yang pagi itu sudah mulai sibuk membuka beberapa kaleng cat untuk dipindah pada wadah yang lebih besar, sebelum memulai kegiatan persiapan acara mereka. "Semalam aku nonton acara yang membahas tentang ingatan dari masa lalu dan reinkarnasi."

"Oh, aku juga menontonnya." Tanjiro mengimbuhi. "Tentang anak yang mengaku masih ingat semua hal tentang kehidupannya dimasa lalu, kan?"

Zenitsu tidak melihat acara seperti itu. Kalau malam dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan tugas atau kadang memilih untuk langsung tidur setelah selesai makan malam dan mandi. Karena Kaigaku, kakak angkatnya sering tiba-tiba mencari masalah dengan Zenitsu, jadi lebih baik ia yang menghindar.

"Hebat ya? Dia ingat semua hal tentang itu."

"Sudah begitu sepertinya dia tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa orang yang mengaku tiba-tiba ingat tentang sesuatu yang bukan ingatan mereka."

"Bisa saja itu hanya buatan, kan?" tapi Zenitsu tidak ingin tertinggal dalam obrolan ini.

"Tidak-tidak, anak itu baru tujuh tahun, tapi dia bisa menjelaskan tentang seseorang yang bahkan sudah mati tiga ratus tahun lalu dengan detail, dan hebatnya setelah semuanya diselidiki, memang ada catatan tentang orang itu yang tertinggal di salah satu brangkas museum negara. Dia bahkan bisa menerjemahkan banyak dokumen yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri bagi para peneliti."

"Hmm~"

Tetap terdengar tidak meyakinkan bagi Zenitsu. Sesuatu tentang kehidupan selanjutnya itu tidak pernah ia percayai karena menurut Zenitsu, ketika seseorang mati maka sudah, hidupnya berakhir di sana. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua dan kesekian yang disebut kehidupan selanjutnya.

Karena kalau seperti itu, semua manusia akan berpikir kalaupun dirinya berbuat salah sekarang, masih ada kesempatan untuk membenahi kesalahannya di masa selanjutanya. Zenitsu tidak suka dengan pola pikir seperti itu.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa aku di masa lalu."

"Hewan liar di hutan." Zenitsu langsung menjawab. "Kau pasti dulunya hewan bar-bar yang suka menyeruduk siapapun. Seperti Babi Hutan misalnya."

"HAH? APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Yah, habis kelakuanmu sekarang saja seperti itu." Tiba-tiba salah satu kaleng kosong yang isinya baru saja dipindahkan oleh Tanjiro ke wadah yang lebih besar melesat cepat dan mengenai kepalanya. Si pelaku tertawa girang sambil berkacak pinggang puas. "Kau cari gara-gara, huh?"

Zenitsu balik melempar dengan kaleng yang sama, tapi tidak kena. Karena belum puas dan terlanjur kesal, kaleng kosong lain langsung ia pungut dan kembali melemparnya ke arah Inosuke, kali ini kena. Setelah itu entah berapa kaleng mulai mereka lempar satu sama lain. Walau ada dua senior mereka di dalam sana dan membuat Tanjiro kelimpungan harus memunguti keleng-kaleng tadi, Zenitsu tetap tidak ingin kalah dari Inosuke.

Sampai akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan kaleng yang Zenitsu lempar hampir mengenai orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ups!"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Tengen baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang klub saat tiba-tiba satu kaleng cat kosong melesat cepat ke arahnya. Kalau bukan karena ia yang hebat dan bisa menghalau kaleng itu dengan cepat, mungkin akan ada bejolan di jidat mulusnya akibat kaleng cat sialan itu.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mengajaknya membuat masalah. Kepala Tengen masih sakit karena malam sebelumnya ia ikut pergi minum dengan Sanemi dan Iguro sampai subuh, dan hanya sempat tidur tiga jam tadi. Sudah begitu berkat mimpi aneh dirinya terpaksa bangun dan ingat tentang kegiatan klub pagi ini.

Tapi niat ingin langsung menghakimi pelaku yang hampir merusak ketampanan seorang Uzui Tengen disaat mood-nya benar-benar jelek sirnah saat melihat bagaimana kondisi ruang klub.

"Oi-oi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" gerakan dari dua junior yang main serang dengan kaleng terhenti, sama-sama menoleh pada Tengen yang masih berdiri ambang di pintu. Satu junior lain tampak sibuk memunguti kekacauan yang dibuat oleh dua kawannya, dan ada dua teman seangkatan Tengen yang asik duduk di sofa pojok ruang klub itu. "Seingatku Kyojuro bilang hari ini kita mulai melakukan renovasi untuk festival budaya."

"Memang." Kochou Shinobu, salah satu teman sebayanya yang ada di sana hanya tersenyum manis saat menjawab itu. "Tapi karena kekurangan orang kami menunggu sampai beberapa lagi datang. Kan, Giyuu-san?" dan satu lagi temannya yang lain masih diam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak hentikan mereka?" diabaikan, Tengen hanya menghela napas kesal sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan. "Tanjiro, berhenti. Biarkan Zenitsu dan Inosuke yang bereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat."

Akhir pekan ini kampus mereka akan mengadakan festival budaya, setiap klub wajib ikut serta dan mengadakan sesuatu untuk meramaikan kegiatan tahunan itu. Tahun ini, kebetulan karena mereka dapat banyak junior yang 'terlalu semangat', Kyojuro sebagai ketua klub memutuskan untuk membuat _crossdress cafe_. Jangan tanyakan alasannya, Tengen tidak ingin tahu. Mungkin saja karena itu hobi dia, dan mungkin juga karena dia ingin lihat sepupu kesayangannya—si Tanjiro pakai pakaian perempuan.

"Hei, Zenitsu setelah selesai membereskan semua itu, ikut aku sebentar."

"Hah? Ke mana?"

Tengen hanya tersenyum mengejek bocah dengan rambut kuning alami itu. Berdiri diam di sisi pintu sambil memperhatikan Zenitsu yang berbisik menggerutu tidak jelas saat membereskan semua kekacauan yang dia buat sendiri.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Jujur saja kalau bukan karena untuk kegiatan klub mereka Zenitsu akan menolak untuk ikut bersama dengan seniornya ini. Lebih baik tinggal di ruang klub dan mengerjakan hal lain dari pada harus berjalan mencari satu persatu dari tiga kekasih dari orang yang sekarang sibuk tebar pesona di sepanjang koridor gedung kuliah mahasiswa teknik desain.

Memang pada dasarnya tujuan mereka adalah mencari bantuan, tapi rasanya sangat-amat-sangat menjengkelkan. Kenapa pula harus dirinya yang ikut dengan Tengen mencari tiga perempuan itu? Dia sedang pamer karena bisa punya tiga kekasih yang rukun? Bangga karena wajahnya begitu tampan sampai tiga perempuan itu rela dimadu seperti itu?

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot ikut denganmu ke sini?"

"Kenapa?" dia behenti, menoleh pada Zenitsu yang berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya. "Karena aku ingin kau ikut."

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu?" menjengkelkan. Rasanya ubun-ubun Zenitsu tersulut api gaib yang membuatnya lima kali lipat lebih membenci seniornya ini. "Kau hanya ingin pamer saja padaku kalau kau sudah punya tiga kekasih, iyakan? ..tch! _ikemen_ sialan!"

"Oi-oi jangan iri seperti itu. Kalau kau ingin menjadi salah satu dari kekasihku tinggal bilang saja. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Hah?" tidak mengerti. Zenitsu tidak paham bagaimana otak Uzui Tengen menerjemahkan kalimatnya tadi sampai bisa memberikan jawaban yang luar biasa menjengkelkan seperti itu.

Memang harus ia akui, Uzui Tengen itu tampan, postur tubuhnya tinggi proporsional dan enak dipandang, anak orang kaya, sudah begitu termasuk golongan mahasiswa unggulan di fakultas mereka—singkatnya dia diberkahi oleh dewa dan bisa disebut hampir sempurna. Sayang saja, kelakuannya yang suka tebar pesona dan terkenal sebagai playboy itu memberinya sedikit nilai minus dan membuatnya mendapat kata 'hampir' sebelum kata 'sempurna'.

"Kau manis. Bagaimana, mau coba menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bodoh! Aku ini laki-laki."

"Memang apa salahnya? Jaman sekarang cinta tidak mengenal gender."

Cinta katanya. Dengan mudah dia mengumbar kata itu, padahal jelas sekali dia tidak mencintai Zenitsu ataupun sebaliknya—oh, tapi mungkin karena kebiasaan ini juga dia bisa dengan mudah menarik hati dari ketiga perempuan yang rela dimadu olehnya itu. Karena kalimat-kalimat manis tentang cinta yang sarat akan tipu daya itu sekarang dia bisa punya banyak kekasih dan digilai banyak perempuan. Tapi sayang saja, Zenitsu bukan orang bodoh yang akan membiarkan hatinya jatuh pada pemilik bibir pengumbar kalimat cinta palsu seperti Uzui Tengen ini.

Zenitsu menghentikan gerakan Tengen yang merunduk, hampir mencium dirinya. Dengan berani matanya menatap lurus pada sepasang mata yang mencoba untuk menggoda dirinya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa dengan percaya diri menggodaku yang seorang laki-laki seperti ini, tapi maaf sekali, sekalipun aku harus jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain, aku akan pastikan orang itu bukan seseorang sepertimu. Mungkin dengan Giyuu-san, Tanjiro atau dengan Inosuke jauh lebih baik. Mereka kelihatan bodoh, tapi mereka lebih tulus ketimbang kau, Tengen-san." Kemudian dia berjalan melewati Tengen dan memasuki salah satu ruangan, mencari salah satu kekasih Tengen untuk dimintai tolong.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat cari yang lainnya juga. Kalau kelamaan nanti Shinobu-san bisa marah besar padaku."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Di tengah kegiatan mempersiapkan ruang Tengen tiba-tiba saja memperhatikan bagaimana Kyojuro dan Giyuu yang sibuk mencuri perhatian Tanjiro. Kedua temannya itu sama sekali tidak mau kalah dan terus membuat Tanjiro kebingungan harus bagiamana.

Memang, Tanjiro itu manis. Sifat anak itu yang perduli banyak orang, sayang pada adik, jujur dan keras kepala tapi penurut tanpa sadar membuat banyak orang jatuh hati. Sebenarnya Tengen menyukai anak itu, tapi rasa sukanya berbeda dengan rasa suka yang Kyojuro dan Giyuu rasakan. Tidak ada hasrat ingin memiliki, hanya perasaan senang bisa berada di tempat yang sama, tertawa bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama saja cukup bagi Tengen. Perasaannya murni perasaan seorang teman.

Lalu melihat Zenitsu dan Inosuke yang mau repot-repot memisahkan Tanjiro dari duo _maniac_ itu menyadarkan kembali dirinya tentang apa yang ia lakukan pada Zenitsu pagi tadi di gedung teknik desain.

Sepasang mata yang menatap tajam padanya dan menunjukan seberapa tidak suka Zenitsu padanya sempat membuat Tengen merinding ketakutan. Manik kuning keemasan yang menatapnya cantik, sangat cantik. Tapi pasti akan jauh lebih cantik lagi kalau mata itu memandangnya sedikit lebih lembut.

Tengen ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat mata itu saat sang pemilik tersenyum dan tertawa. Tengen ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Tanjiro dan Inosuke yang bisa melihat sepasang mata itu dari dekat setiap saat. Tengen ingin tahu kenapa sekarang dirinya senang bukan main melihat si pemilik manik kuning keemasan itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tengen-san, kenapa tanganmu berhenti? Kita butuh papan itu untuk pajangan di depan, jadi tolong cepat."

"Um."

"Kalau sudah selesai, tolong bantu Shinobu-san dan Kanao untuk menghias meja dan bangku."

"Um."

"Tengen-san, kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Hah? Oh, iya. Sebentar lagi akan aku selesaikan." Kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang. Dia sendikit menunduk untuk memusatkan padangannya langsung pada mata Tengen. Mungkin maksudnya ingin mengintimidasi, tapi entah kenapa justru membuat dada Tengen berdebar girang bisa melihat sisi manis Zenitsu sedekat ini. Iya, untuk pertama kalinya Tengen sadar kalau Agatsuma Zenitsu bisa jauh lebih manis dari kawan baiknya si Kamado Tanjiro yang sudah lebih dulu terkenal.

Baru ketika satu tangan Zenitsu menempel di keningnya, Tengen benar-benar kembali pada kesadarannya. Bahaya, barusan benar-benar bahaya. Untung saja mulutnya tidak mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi pagi kau sepertinya jadi sering melamun? ..ah, tapi kau tidak demam." Dia kembali bertolak pinggang. "Kalau lelah istirahat saja dulu, biar aku yang lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Benarkan?" Tengen langsung berdiri. Melepas kuas yang sejak tadi dia pegang tapi tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Kalau begitu tolong gantikan aku sebentar. Aku mau ke toilet."

"Oke, ke toilet ya? Awas kalau aku tahu kau malah membolos dan kabur dari kerjaanmu."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa ikut."

"Tidak terima kasih banyak. Aku masih punya banyak kerjaan di sini."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

_Crossdress cafe_, sejak awal keputusan itu diambil oleh ketua klub mereka Zenitsu sudah menebak kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.

Memakai sepasang phantofel tinggi, _mini dress_ yang bahkan tidak menutup sampai ke lutut, walau pakai _stocking_ hitam, tetap saja rasanya memalukan. Tapi yang paling membuatnya tidak terima dengan keadaan saat ini adalah, "Kenapa Tengen-san tetap pakai pakaian pelayan laki-laki?"

"Kita butuh pelayan tampan untun menarik pengunjung perempuan datang." Tersangka yang membuat Zenitsu iri setengah mati hanya menganggu setuju dengan penjelasan ketua klub mereka. Dia tersenyum senang, mengejek Zenitsu yang harus menahan malu sepanjang hari dengan pakaian minim ini.

"Lagi pula kasihan Shinobu-san dan Kanao kalau hanya mereka yang berperan sebagai laki-laki." Tanjiro menambahkan, dan mau-tidak mau Zenitsu harus menerima keputusan tidak adil itu.

Padahal sejak pertama kali mengukur baju Zenitsu sudah menantikan akan seperti apa pakaian yang digunakan si _ikemen_ playboy itu, sudah bersiap ingin menertawakan pula. Tapi semua angan indah ingin mengejek seniornya itu hancur dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat hari ini.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang ayo mulai kerja. Sudah mulai ramai." Kyojuro, ketua klub mereka langsung membagi tugas. Untuk giliran pertama yang pergi keliling dan memperkenalkan acara klub mereka adalah Shinobu dan Inosuke. Pasangan paling mencolok. Selebihnya tinggal di ruang klub untuk melayani pengunjung.

Harus diakui memang, Shinobu _male mode_ dan Inosuke _female mode_ itu perpaduan terbaik. Tampan dan cantik. Dalam waktu sebentar mereka sudah langsung menarik banyak pengunjung. Sudah begitu melihat Tengen yang tetap dengan _male mode_ membuat banyak pengunjung perempuan datang hanya untuk meminta dilayani olehnya.

Sungguh, Zenitsu tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan-perempuan itu suka sekali mendengar kalimat manis yang Tengen katakan. Padahal jelas sekali semua yang seniornya katakan itu bohong, tidak ada perasaan apapun yang tersangkut di sana. Zenitsu justru merasa jijik mendengarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanjiro kembali setelah mengantarkan pesanan. Setelah berdiri menyejajari Zenitsu dia ikut melihat ke arah yang Zenitsu lihat. "Oh~ Tengen-san ya? Hebat ya dia itu, bisa dengan tenang memberi pelayanan dan menghibur pelanggan dengan baik. Kita tertolong oleh orang sepertinya kali ini."

"Nah, Tanjiro."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu orang seperti itu bisa berubah?"

"Berubah? Kenapa?"

Tersenyum kecut dan memandang objek pembicaraan mereka yang asik memberikan _lip-service_ untuk pengunjung _cafe_ mereka, Zenitsu menjawab. "Aku merasa sedikit kasihan melihat dia yang seperti itu sekarang. Aku memang tidak benar-benar mengerti perasaannya, tapi kalau aku jadi dia, rasanya pasti sangat melelahkan. Terus tersenyum, mengatakan hal-hal manis yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia katakan, dan menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya. Semua itu pasti sangat melelahkan."

Pundak Zenitsu ditepuk pelan. Tanjiro memberikanya segaris senyum manis yang langsung membuat Giyuu dan Kyojuro memandang iri pada Zenitsu saat ini.

"Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri untuk bertahan menjalani kehidupan mereka. Mungkin itu cara yang dia pilih, jadi cobalah untuk menghormati cara itu." Begitu yang Tanjiro katakan sebelum pergi menghampiri sepasang pengunjung lain yang baru datang.

Tanjiro benar. Selama ini mungkin Zenitsu yang terlalu berlebihan saja menanggapi bagaimana sikap seniornya itu. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau Zenitsu sedikit menghargai Tengen ke depannya nanti.

"Kali ini kau yang melamun." Tengen mendekat. "Baik-baik saja? Sudah lelah? ..tapi maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sepasang pengunjung lain masuk, Zenitsu hendak menghampiri tapi tangannya di tahan Tengen. "Huh, kenapa?"

"Istrahat siang nanti, mau keliling bersama denganku?"

"Hah? Kenapa kita harus pergi bersama? Dari pada pergi denganku, bukannya lebih baik kalau kau pergi bersama dengan kekasih-kekasihmu. Lagi pula aku ingin pergi dengan Tanjiro, menemani Nezuko-chan keliling."

Zenitsu mencoba menarik tangannya dalam genggaman Tengen, tapi tidak bisa lepas. Ingin memberontak tapi melihat banyak orang di dalam sana dirinya memilih untuk kembali mendekati Tengen dan berbisik. "Lepas, ada pengunjung yang menunggu."

"Akan aku lepas kalau kau mau pergi denganku."

Terpaksa. "Hm, baiklah-baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu. Sekarang lepaskan, mereka menungguku."

Zenitsu sedikit ditarik sebelum tangannya dilepas. Tanpa sempat Zenitsu cegah, Tengen langsung berjalan menuju pengunjung yang sejak tadi Zenitsu maksudkan. Kembali menunjukan senyum bohongan terbaiknya dan mengumbar kalimat-kalimat manis tipuan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Giyuu mendekat dan bertanya, tapi Zenitsu sendiri tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa mengendik tidak tahu.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Jam satu siang. _Cafe_ mereka di tutup sementara dengan alasan istirahat. Karena anggota klub tidak begitu banyak, mereka tidak bisa membuat jadwal istirahat bergilir, jadi lebih baik diistirahatkan semua bersamaan. Dan karena itu juga, Tengen bisa membuat Zenitsu pergi menikmati festival kali ini bersama.

Kyojuro dan Giyuu sudah pergi lebih dulu membuntuti Tanjiro dan si adik perempuan, Nezuko. Inosuke juga langsung kabur mengejar rombongan pengegemar Tanjiro itu begitu sadar dirinya di tinggal. Setelah Shinobu dan Kanao pergi juga Tengen tinggal menunggu Zenitsu yang keluar.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?"

Dia keluar masih mengenakan _dress_-nya. Padahal yang lain tadi keluar setelah selesai ganti baju dan menghapus riasan, tapi anak ini justru terlihat habis membenahi riasannya.

"Habis istirahat nanti giliran aku yang bagi brosur, jadi Shinobu-san melarangku untuk menghapus riasan, dan malah memintaku membagikan brosur sekalian keliling saat istirahat." Dia menunjukan kertas brosur di tangannya.

Tengen tertawa melihatnya cemberut. Tapi ada sisi dalam hatinya yang senang bisa melihat Zenitsu dengan dandanan saat ini. Dia benar-benar manis, jauh lebih manis dari pada Tanjiro ataupun Inosuke. Terlalu manis dan membuat Tengen tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosoknya.

"Jadi mau ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Sambil berjalan dia melihat-lihat selembaran berita acara yang dibagikan kemarin sore di pintu keluar kampus. "Aku ingin mampir ke klub Genya dan Sanemi-san nanti, katanya mereka buat rumah hantu."

"Yakin? Bukannya kau penakut?"

Air wajahnya langsung berubah muram. Kesal mungkin, tapi itu justru terlihat manis di mata Tengen. Memberi sensasi menggelitik di dadanya dan entah kenapa, itu jadi semacam candu, Tengen ingin melihatnya lagi; ekspresi kesal Zenitsu yang manis tadi.

"Oke, baiklah-baiklah. Habis makan kita mampir ke sana."

Zenitsu menolak untuk makan di klub-klub yang membuka restoran atau cafe juga, dan lebih memilih untuk membeli jajanan yang tersaji di kios-kios sepanjang jalan masuk kampus. Mereka makan siang di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari ruang klub, tempat biasa Tengen tidur siang.

Yakisoba, yakitori, takoyaki, dan yang terkahir kakigori. Semua jajanan itu yang memilih adalah Zenitsu. Tengen hanya diam menemani dan ikut makan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tiga kekasihmu? Mereka sekarang pasti sedang mencari 'Tengen-sama' mereka ini."

"Biar saja, sesekali aku ingin sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain juga."

"Hm~?" dari nadanya Tengen tahu kalau arti dari deheman itu adalah sindiran. Tapi mungkin Zenitsu tidak tahu, kalau saat ini ketimbang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ketiga kekasihnya itu, Tengen lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Zenitsu dan lebih mengenal juniornya ini. Barang kali setelah itu ia bisa tahu apa arti debaran aneh yang selama tiga hari ini meresahkannya.

..dan barang kali Tengen bisa mengerti arti dari mimpinya yang terus mengulang-ulang adegan perpisahan yang sama tiga malam terakhir.

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makanmu. Katanya mau mampir ke klub Genya dan Sanemi."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dengan percaya diri Genya bilang, "Kalian pasti akan menangis saat keluar dari sana nanti." Saat Zenitsu dan Tengen sampai di depan klub mereka.

Dari yang bisa Zenitsu lihat memang tampilan luarnya saja sudah lumayan menyeramkan—bagi Zenitsu yang takut hantu, tempat seperti ini adalah hal paling tidak masuk akan yang bisa manusia rekayasa. Zenitsu tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang suka dengan hal seperti ini, dan dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa sok-sokan berani masuk ke dalamnya sekarang.

Walau bersama dengan Tengen, tetap saja tempat ini adalah wilayah musuh yang hukumnya haram untuk Zenitsu masuki. Dan karena bersama dengan Tengen sekarang dirinya harus lebih sok berani—dengan kaki gemetar dan kedua tangannya yang berpegang pada lengan Tengen, berjalan satu langkah di belakang Tengen.

"Pffft!"

"Oi! Jangan tertawa!"

"Yah, maaf saja. Habisnya kau lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu, huh?"

Tengen tidak menjawabnya, walau sesekali masih tertawa dia merangkul Zenitsu saat berjalan. Biarpun enggan mengakuinya, tapi setiap kali ada makhluk jadi-jadian yang menakuti mereka Zenitsu akan beteriak dan reflek memeluk Tengen, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Awalnya Tengen menertawakan, tapi setelah sampai pertengahan tiba-tiba saja seniornya itu jadi baik sekali—dia berhenti tertawa dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Zenitsu yang berulang kali hampir pingsan.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Tengen takut ataupun kaget, dan memang harus diakui, wajar saja banyak perempuan yang luluh pada laki-laki pemberani seperti Tengen.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan? Kalian pasti menangis." Itu hal pertama yang Genya katakan setelah dirianya dan Tengen berhasil keluar.

Baru setelah itu Tengen kembali tertawa, Zenitsu juga langsung melepas pegangannya pada Tengen. Sedikit malu dan menyesal setengah mati karena sudah mengiyakan tawaran Genya untuk masuk ke tempat terkutuk tadi.

"Aku tidak menangis, loh." Tengen mengingatkan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau manis juga berpakaian seperti itu, Zenitsu."

"Kau akan jauh lebih manis kalau pakai pakaian seperti itu." Tiba-tiba saja Sanemi keluar dari balik pintu yang tadi baru saja Zenitsu dan Tengen lewati. Merangkul adiknya santai dan tersenyum menyapa temannya yang berdiri di samping Zenitsu. "Ayo istirahat." Kemudian dengan santai menarik adiknya pergi meninggalkan Zenitsu dan Tengen begitu saja.

"Kau mau makan apa, Genya? Hari ini biar aku yang teraktir." Itu kalimat yang terakhir Zenitsu dengar sebelum dua kakak-adik itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang sepanjang lorong.

"Kita juga, ayo kembali."

"Oh tidak, aku harus membagikan selebaran. Tengen-san kembali saja sendiri."

"Hm ... aku temani kau saja."

"Hah? Tidak-tidak. Kau harus kembali ke sana. Yang lain pasti menunggumu." Dia mengabaikan omongan Zenitsu, merampas semua selebaran yang ada di tangan Zenitsu dan kemudian memulai promosinya sendiri. "Tengen-san, kau lebih baik tinggal di sana saja, pasti ada banyak pengunjung yang datang hanya untuk melihatmu."

Dia berhenti, seperti kejadian dua hari lalu di lorong gedung kuliah teknik desain, dia menoleh dan sedikit menunduk, sampai pada jarak yang sangat tipis sebelum ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan Tengen baru berkata, "Tapi aku inginnya di sini, bersama denganmu."

Zenitsu mendorongnya lagi.

"Ada denganmu sebenarnya? Kau jadi aneh belakangan ini."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Aneh katanya.

Tengen sendiri ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tengen sendiri ingin tahu alasan kenapa hatinya tidak rela membiarkan Zenitsu dekat dengan yang lain selagi dirinya tidak di dekat Zenitsu. Tengen ingin tahu alasan kenapa hanya karena tahu waktunya dengan Zenitsu hari ini hanya tinggal sebentar lagi membuatnya resah.

Hampir gila malah.

Ia ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi, sedikit lebih dekat lagi, dan sedikit lebih bisa mengenal Zenitsu lagi. Rasa egois yang tidak jelas apa sebabnya ini benar-benar membuat Tengen bingung sendiri. Karena bahkan walau Tengen memiliki tiga kekasih yang rasanya ia cintai, perasaan seperti ini tidak pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Sepasang manik kuning keemasan yang menatap langsung padanya itu memberinya candu—candu untuk terus bersama dengan si pemilik manik. "Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu."

"Alasan apa itu? Kau bercanda, kan?"

Kalau saja bisa, Tengen juga ingin mengakui bahwa semua ini hanya candaan. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya kaku, menolak untuk berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau keanehan yang dia tunjukan ini hanya sebuah candaan.

Sebaliknya, ia berharap kalau Zenitsu sedikit lebih pengertian dan mau membiarkan mereka bersama lebih lama lagi.

"TENGEN-SAMA!" tiba-tiba saja tiga orang perempuan datang dan langsung memeluk dirinya. Membuat Tengen mundur dua langkah menjauhi Zenitsu yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Kami mencarimu sejak tadi, ke mana saja, sih?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Tengen-sama."

"Oh, hay, Zenitsu. Kau benar-benar manis dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"Tengen-sama, ayo keliling bersama kami."

"Tuh, tiga kekasih kesayanganmu sudah datang." Selebaran di tangannya dirampas balik. "Sana pergi temani mereka. Nanti setelah selesai membagikan selebaran dan kembali ke _cafe_ kita, aku akan katakan pada yang lain kau sedang menemani kekasihmu keliling."

Dia berjalan meninggalkan Tengen dan ketiga perempuan yang masih setia menempel padanya ini. Memberikan selebaran pada beberapa orang yang melewatinya. Tapi sebelum menjauh dia sempat menoleh. Manik keemasan kesukaan Tengen terlihat lebih buram, mata Zenitsu yang menatapnya jadi sedikit sendu. "Tenang saja, yang lain pasti mengerti kalau aku bilang kau sedang membalas budi baik ketiga kekasihmu yang mau repot-repot membuatkan kostum untuk _cafe_ kita." Setelahnya Zenitsu hilang di balik lalu lalang keramaian.

Melihatnya membuat dada Tengen kesakitan. Seperti ada yang mencubit dari dalam.

"Tengen-sama, ayo."

"Aku ingin mencicipi Ice Cream Waffle dari klub-nya Tamayo."

"Tengen-sama?"

Tidak-tidak. Tengen tidak ingin waktunya bersama dengan Zenitsu berakhir secepat ini. Tengen masih ingin lebih lama tinggal di sisi Zenitsu dan bisa melihat juniornya itu dari dekat. Menikmati manik kuning keemasan itu lebih dekat lagi.

"_..kalau memang takdir mengijinkan kita bersama, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Saat kau masih belum menjadi milik siapapun, saat aku bisa menjadi satu-satunya dalam hati dan hidupmu—" _

Kalimat dari mimpinya itu terngiyang. Sepasang mata sendu yang muncul dalam mimpinya ikut muncul dalam ingatan.

Ah ya, itu mata yang sama seperti yang Zenitsu tunjukan padanya barusan.

"Maaf." Satu per satu tangan dari ketiga kekasihnya Tengen lepaskan. "Aku tidak bisa menemani kalian. Maafkan aku." Kemudian secepat mungkin menerobos keramaian, mencari satu sosok yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dan karena itu, setelah berpisah dengan Tengen, Zenitsu memilih kembali ke ruang klub, minta ijin pada ketua klubnya untuk pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan, "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak jajan. Sekarang perutku sakit sekali."

Setelah mendapat ijin itu Zenitsu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang sengaja dibuat hanya dengan sekat tipis dekat dapur mereka, langsung menghapus bersih make up di wajahnya. Melepas mini dress yang setengah hari ini membuatnya dapat pandangan aneh dari banyak orang. Banyak yang memberinya pujian, tapi di telinga Zenitsu itu tidak terdengar seperti pujian—memangnya ada laki-laki yang mau dikatakan cocok dan manis mengenakan pakaian perempuan? Tidak, kan? Dan Zenitsu salah satunya!

Tapi belum sempat dirinya mengganti dengan pakaiannya, tirai ruang ganti dadakan itu bergeser. Sosok Uzui Tengen masuk dan langsung menutup lagi tirainya. Mendekat pada Zenitsu yang masih telanjang dada, kedua bahu Zenitsu ditangkap. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya menunduk sambil membenahi deru napasnya yang kacau.

"Kau habis berlari, Tengen-san? Ada apa?"

Kepalanya naik, tapi tanpa mengatakan apapun tiba-tiba saja dia mendekat, cukup dekat sampai bibir mereka bertemu dan menempel. Mungkin sekitar tiga dekit tubuh Zenitsu kaku, kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba Tengen itu. Tapi kemudian dia langsung mendorong Tengen.

"Ap—" belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa Tengen kembali membungkamnya. Kali ini tidak hanya bibirnya yang dibungkam. Di dalam mulutnya lidah Tengen bergerak menggoda. Bibir bawahnya dihisap sesaat, kemudian ujung lidahnya, sekali lagi milik Tengen masuk dan mengajak bermain milik Zenitsu.

Ia tidak diam saja, Zenitsu sudah mencoba untuk mendorong, tapi kedua tangannya tertangkap, dikunci ke belakang. Memberontak pun percuma, Tengen jadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan entah kenapa itu membuat Zenitsu takut. Mata yang tadi terbuka menantang akhirnya menutup, menahan air mata yang kapan saja bisa lolos.

Zenitsu tidak mengerti kenapa seniornya ini melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Tapi setelah lepas dari ciuman panas itu Zenitsu langsung menghadiahi satu tamparan keras di pipi kiri Tengen. Tidak lupa, dia langsung menjauh, menjaga jarak.

Ia bisa saja berteriak meminta pertolongan dari orang yang ada di luar ruangan itu. Tapi saat ini ada banyak pengunjung di sana, kalau ini hanya candaan Tengen yang kelewatan rasanya terlalu berlebihan kalau harus membiarkan banyak orang tahu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Zenitsu mundur beberapa langkah saat Tengen mencoba untuk mendekat padanya. "Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Saat itu, saat punggung Zenitsu menyentuh dinding dan terpojok, Tengen mengangkat kelapanya dan untuk pertama kalinya Zenitsu melihat wajah itu setelah tamparan yang dia berikan tadi.

Pipi kiri Tengen merah, bekas tangan terlihat jelas di pipi putih seniornya itu. Tapi yang membuatnya terdiam kaku sekali lagi adalah air mata yang menetes dari sepasang mata dengan manik merah gelap itu.

Pelan, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Zenitsu, seniornya itu bilang. "...ngan tinggalkan aku lagi. aku mohon padamu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Karena tiba-tiba Tanjiro dan Inosuke masuk ke dalam ruang ganti mereka, Tengen terpaksa membiarkan Zenitsu pergi begitu saja tadi. Dilihat dari reaksinya tadi juga Tengen sadar diri kalau kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan.

Tapi salah Zenitsu juga yang sempat tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat bertemu lagi dia dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, tentu saja hasrat ingin menyentuh dalam diri Tengen bangkit. Ingat, tidak ada kucing yang akan menolak saat diberikan ikan!

"Aku salah?" Giyuu dan Kyojuro yang menemaninya minum malam itu mengangguk kompak. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku tidak ingin dia pergi." Kalimatnya terjeda sebentar saat Tengen menenggak separuh isi gelas _beer_ tinggi yang baru datang pada mereka. "Tiba-tiba saja di dalam kepala ini seperti ada gambaran film lama yang menunjukan Zenitsu yang akan pamit pergi, dan tiba-tiba saja dadaku sakit, aku tidak rela, aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi."

"Film lama apa maksudmu?" Kyojuro yang bertanya. Malam ini dua kawan satu klubnya ini berbaik hati mau menemani Tengen setelah dirinya mengatakan kalau dia baru saja berbuat kesalahan pada Zenitsu. Mungkin karena Tanjiro menolak pergi dengan mereka dan lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi Zenitsu bersama Genya dan Inosuke, makanya mereka mau ikut dengan Tengen.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, rasanya itu bukan ingatanku, tapi aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas." Sisa setengah gelas _beer_-nya Tengen tenggak habis kali ini. "Bahkan sampai sekarang aku bisa ingat dengan jelas gambaran itu."

"Seperti apa?" lagi-lagi Kyojuro yang bertanya. Giyuu hanya menyimak sambil asik menikmati kacang yang tersaji menjadi teman _beer_ mereka.

"Dia pakai Haori kuning dengan pattern segitiga, mataku satu tertutup dengan bandana. Sore hari, tiba-tiba dia datang menemuiku hanya untuk pamit pergi membunuh iblis. Dia bilang dia tidak akan kembali, padahal aku sudah memintanya tinggal dan bilang aku mencintainya, tapi dia menolak. Dia bilang harusnya aku membahagiakan ketiga istriku. Kurang lebih begitu."

"Itu hanya ingatan dari mimpimu saja kali." Untuk kali pertamannya Giyuu yang menanggapi, tapi Tengen langsung kesal bukan main pada temannya yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu aku pernah memimpikan itu atau tidak. Tapi membunuh iblis, tiga istri, dan pernyataan cinta pada Zenitsu, aku yakin betul tidak ada satupun dari hal-hal itu yang nyata."

"Kau punya tiga kekasih." Giyuu kembali menanggapi dengan santai.

"Kekasih, oke? Bukan istri!"

"Oh, tapi aku seperti pernah dengar hal seperti yang kau katakan itu." Syukurnya ada Kyojuro di sana. Memang benar Tanjiro dan Kyojuro itu saudara, mereka sama-sama punya bakat untuk menengahi perkelahian. "Sampai beberapa hari lalu rasanya sempat ramai dibicarakan tentang beberapa orang yang mengaku tiba-tiba dapat ingatan aneh dari masa lalu. Sudah begitu tidak tanggung-tanggung, waktu ingatan itu kisaran seratus tahun ke atas."

"Oh iya, mereka juga membicarakan itu beberapa hari lalu." Sahut Giyuu masih dengan gaya santainya menikmati kacang di atas meja.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Tanjiro, Inosuke dan Zenitsu." Giyuu adalah orang kedua yang menghabiskan _beer_ di gelas tingginya setelah Tengen. "Kemarin, tepat sebelum kau masuk ke ruang klub dan hampir kena kaleng nyasar yang Zenitsu lempar. Oh, perang kaleng itu juga awal mulanya karena Inosuke yang penasaran dengan dirinya di masa lalu."

"OHHH~" Tengen dan Kyojuro refleks bertepuk tangan. Tidak menyangka seorang Tomioka Giyuu bisa mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi kemarin antara junior mereka. "Aku kagum kau bisa ingat sejelas itu."

"Aku bukan Tokito Muichiro. Ingatanku masih baik-baik saja, dan lagi pula semua itu baru terjadi kemarin. Terlalu cepat untuk dilupakan."

Kyojuro menyalahkan layar ponselnya dan membuka sebuah video tayangan ulang tentang salah satu acara yang membahas ingatan masa dan reinkarnasi. Untuk beberapa menit dua temannya itu asik minum-minum sambil menikmati makanan yang tersanding, memesan _beer_ lagi untuk mereka bertiga di sana, dan Tengen sendiri sibuk menyimak pokok pembicaraan yang dibahas acara dalam video itu.

Baru setelah selesai, Tengen kembalikan ponsel Kyojuro pada yang punya.

"Jadi, maksudnya aku mengalami hal yang seperti mereka alami itu?" Giyuu dan Kyojuro mengangguk kompak lagi. "Tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa selain tentang hal yang aku ceritakan tadi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama Zenitsu yang aku lihat di dalam gambaran itu."

Meraka sama-sama mengendik. "Kami juga tidak tahu jelasnya. Tapi bisa saja, kan?" itu adalah jawaban paling tidak bertanggung jawab yang bisa Giyuu katakan padanya.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Butuh dua hari bagi Zenitsu untuk memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruang klub-nya lagi. Setelah permintaan cuti sementara dari klub ditolak oleh Kyojuro, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menjaga jarak dari Uzui Tengen.

Tapi cara itu jadi percuma saat masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Orang yang dimaksud ada di sana, atau pasti akan datang ke sana.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Tuh, baru saja dipikirkan, orangnya sudah muncul di samping Zenitsu.

"Ah—oh, iya." Gagang pintu yang sejak tadi hanya ia pegang dalam bingung—mempertimbangkan untuk masuk atau tidak, akhirnya diputar dan didorong.

Di dalam belum ada siapa-siapa, padahal harusnya Tanjiro dan Inosuke sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Benar-benar sial! Disaat dirinya tidak ingin bertemu orang itu, kenapa sekarang dia harus terjebak berdua lagi? Kalau Tengen melakukan sesuatu bagaimana?

Zenitsu takut!

"Nah." Tengen berjalan ke arah sofa di pojok ruangan setelah memasukan tasnya ke dalam loker. Syukur, tanpa perlu Zenitsu minta seniornya itu sudah lebih dulu menjauh darinya. "Maaf," Katanya.

Dia menoleh, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mendekat, tapi hanya karena mata mereka bertemu pandang, debar jantung Zenitsu tiba-tiba saja menggila. Entah apa artinya, tapi selain rasa takut akan 'diserang' lagi ada hal lain yang membuat Zenitsu ketakutan.

"Aku tahu sekarang kau pasti sangat membenciku." Benci sih tidak, hanya kesal dan takut saja. "Tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Mata dengan manik merah gelap itu terlihat sedikit lebih redup dari biasanya, binar mata yang biasanya digunakan si pemilik untuk memikat banyak orang jadi sedikit lebih gelap dari saat terakhir kali Zenitsu lihat di ruang ganti tiga hari lalu—saat Tengen menciumnya secara paksa. Melihatnya menimbulkan efek lain lagi pada debar jantungnya.

"Apa aku boleh mendekat?"

Zenitsu masih berdiri di dekat pintu, dekat meja bundar besar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk diskusi di dalam ruangan itu. Jarak mereka terhitung cukup amat, kalau misal Tengen punya niatan akan 'menyerangnya' lagi, bisa dengan mudah Zenitsu keluar dari ruang klub mereka. Tapi ...

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Terpaksa Zenitsu mengangguk, memberi ijin orang yang sangat ingin dia hindari ini untuk mendekat. Duduk berhadapan terpisah meja diskusi mereka. Masih karena alasan 'takut' Zenitsu hanya menunduk melihat ke bawah meja yang memisahkan mereka dan kedua kakinya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Oh, itu artinya dia tidak minta maaf atas ciuman yang dia paksakan pada Zenitsu waktu itu. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi setelah kau pergi meninggalkan aku waktu itu tiba-tiba saja—"

Dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Karena penasaran Zenitsu jadi mengakat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat senior yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Sepasang manik merah gelap yang mengarah padanya terasa tajam dan menyakitkan, seperti sebuah anak panah yang menusuk tepat di dadanya.

"..um, kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi dari sejak beberapa hari lalu aku selalu dapat mimpi aneh, atau mungkin ada semacam ingatan yang bukan milikku menyusup masuk dalam kepalaku." Tidak begitu mengerti, tapi dari sikap yang di tunjukan dan nada suara Tengen, Zenitsu tahu kalau seniornya ini sedang tidak berbohong atau membuat alasan asal. "Ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh, atau kau mungkin berpikir aku sedang membual, tapi dalam ingatan itu aku adalah seseorang yang jatuh cinta padamu—aku ingin kita bersama, aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Zenitsu masih memilih diam saat Tengen meciptakan jeda lagi di ceritanya.

"Tapi kau menolaknya, kau tetap pergi meninggalkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aku rasa adalah tugasmu. Kau juga memintaku untuk mencintai istri-istriku dan tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain lagi." Dia menggaruk kepalanya gusar, tapi Zenitsu sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk seniornya yang kebingungan saat ini. "Maaf, waktu itu aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi, makanya aku.."

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi Zenitsu paham ke arah mana kata maaf tadi ditujukan.

"Apa kau bisa percaya?"

Kalau saja tidak pernah ada pembicaraan tentang beberapa orang yang bisa mengingat kehidupan di masa lalunya Zenitsu mungkin akan langsung menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja hal seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tapi masalahnya, setelah medengar tentang pembicaraan itu, dan mendengar cerita singkat Uzui Tengen tadi tiba-tiba saja ada gambaran jelas tentang perpisahan yang seniornya katakan dalam otak Zenitsu.

Warna langit, sensasi hembusan angin, suara Uzui Tengen yang mengucapkan kalimat cinta serta seberapa perihnya tenggorokan dia ketika menyuarakan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa bersama dengan pria itu, Zenitsu bisa mengingatnya—padahal dia yakin tidak pernah ada haori berwarna kuning dengan pattern segitiga di rumahnya.

"..Zenitsu, kau baik?"

_Plak!_

Tangan yang mencoba untuk menyentuh dirinya sempat dia tepak keras. Itu reaksi kaget, bukan niat hatinya ingin menyakiti perasaan Tengen. "Maaf—maafkan aku, Tengen-san. Aku hanya terkejut."

"Tidak apa-apa." Tapi caranya memandang Zenitsu sekarang mengatakan kalau dirinya lebih tersakiti karena tepakan barusan dari pada tamparan Zenitsu tiga hari lalu. "Wajar saja kalau kau seperti itu padaku, aku sempat membuatmu takut."

"Tidak-tidak, sungguh. Aku mohon jangan salah paham. Itu barusan hanya gerakan refleks karena aku kaget. Aku sempat melamun, jadi..." rasa sakit yang sama masih ada di sepasang manik merah gelap itu, dan Zenitsu tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa ikut sakit. "Oh, tapi aku percaya yang kau katakan."

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk percaya. Aku tahu ceritaku lebih seperti bualan."

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku percaya karena aku juga bisa mengingatnya." Walau memang sedikit takut Zenitsu tetap memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada seniornya itu. Sebagai bukti kalau dirinya memang mempercayai apa yang Tengen katakan. "Satu matamu ditutup bandana karena buta, satu tanganmu juga sudah buntung. Kau mengenakan kimono hitam, dan aku dengan haori kuning."

Ada keterkejutan di sepasang mata Tengen yang menatapnya, di saat yang sama Zenitsu juga bisa melihat kalau seniornya ini mulai senang. "Apa sekarang kau percaya kalau aku juga melihat ingatan yang sama?"

Dia berdiri, dalam hitungan detik Zenitsu sudah ada dalam pelukannya, tapi kali ini untuk kedua kalinya Zenitsu mendapat perlakuan itu tidak ada rasa takut yang dia rasakan tiga hari lalu.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**31/01/2020 20:20**

Hay, aku datang dengan UZEN lagi~ kangen mereka juga aku tuh.

Karena aku cinta Zenitsu lahir batin, jadi untuk semetara aku belum bisa nulis dengan pair lain, walau sejujurnya aku pengen banget bikin ObaMitsu, atau NTR antara Sanemi-Giyuu-Sabito.

Oh iya, bagian yang ingatan di mimpinya Tengen itu bisa dilihat di FF UZEN yang judulnya Bye. FF ini spin-off dari drabble itu.

Oke moga banyak yang suka, ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Katakan, apa kau tidak ingin mengakui cintamu padaku?"

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal seperti itu? Jangan karena aku bisa mengingat ingatan masa lalu kita juga itu berarti aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Maaf saja, aku masih waras. Aku tidak ingin jadi kekasih keempatmu."

"Apa itu artinya kau mau menjadi kekasihku kalau aku berhenti main-main?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban sekarang. Reputasimu terlalu buruk untuk aku percaya sekarang."

"Aku artikan kau mau memberi aku kesempatan untuk mendekatimu."

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu ... aku mencintaimu, Zenitsu."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
